Vampire academy poems
by Scarlettroza2
Summary: These are some vampire academy poems I know someone else has done this before but these are all mine i spent a month writing them each chapter is based on a different area of vampire academy. you will love it!
1. Chapter 1

**Vampire academy poems**

Hiya readers of this! I'm very proud of my poems so don't copy please they took me about a month to write so please don't steal my work.

**Vampire academy 1**

**I must learn that...**

**They come first**

**I come second**

**If strigoi attack**

**she lives and …**

**I die.**

**Frostbite:**

**I must protect him**

**I can't leave him**

**I can't leave the house **

**I can't let go**

**then a pair of strong arms lift me up and say**

**you already have.**

**Shadow kiss:**

**A world shrouded in history**

**knee deep in corruption**

**the wheel is always turning**

**and times are changing**

**Blood promise:**

**I'm Walking out the iron gates**

**when I'll be back I'm not sure**

**If I ever do**

**it won't be without change**

**for I'm off,off to kill**

**the man I love.**

**Hiya readers next chapter are Magic poems and after that are spirit poems then strigoi and ghost poems! Review take part in my poll but don't copy my work please it took me a month to write these and I don't want anyone else taking credit for them. I was debating whether to publish them on fanfiction last night because I worked hard on these. X**

**xoxox Scarlett **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya readers. Here is the chapter on magic poems remember don't copy!**

**Water magic poem:**

**Mesmerizing and useless**

**parlor trick maybe**

**little did rose know **

**how handy it could really be.**

**Air magic poem:**

**Torturous and suffocating**

**cold and bitter**

**use it and**

**you will know**

**how disastrous**

**it's use would be proved to be.**

**Earth magic poem:**

**Element of victors and villains**

**un-violent yet cunning**

**dangerous and controlling**

**yet sly and mind blowing.**

**Fire magic poem:**

**Burning and hot**

**deadly yet once needed**

**offensive and defensive**

**the fire magic burns until...**

**it explodes like a bomb of anger.**

**The next chapter Is spirit. Then strigoi and ghosts then there's going to be a general chapter just for random vampire academy poems. All these poems belong to me don't copy. Hope you enjoyed these x**

**Take care Scarlett xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya again readers! I think you've got the message now don't copy! Review and take part in my poll.**

**Spirit magic:**

**Slimy and dark**

**but full of life**

**It is music, love**

**and golden joy**

**but can be deadly,dangerously**

**mind controlling.**

**Spirit poem 2:**

**It burned within**

**blocked of but still distracting**

**controlling it was like**

**trying to stop her heart beating**

**Hiya sorry for the lack of poems this chapter! Next chapter is strigoi and ghosts then theres going to be just a general chapter hope you enjoyed this one until next time take care and review**

**Scarlett xoxo!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiya everyone! Hope you enjoyed last chappy! Don't copy remember! This chapters ghosts and strigoi.**

**Masons ghost:**

**His hair was no longer red**

**but more watery orange**

**his once tanned skin translucent**

**his face once alight with mischief**

**was full of sadness**

**there he stood**

**while I said goodbye**

**his soul will go on**

**and so will my heart **

**until I die.**

**Masons purpose:**

**He didn't come back for revenge**

**or to make me guilty**

**he came to save my life **

**yet most importantly to say goodbye.**

**Strigoi:**

**Alive and dead at the same time**

**some claim it better then life**

**he said it was like darkness**

**was light.**

**Hiya next chapters just a general one review if you liked this and don't copy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiya readers this is a general vampire academy chapter! Hope you enjoy it I think this is going to be the last one but I promise If I write anymore I'll make another poetry fic! Don't copy just enjoy and review.**

**They come first: (I know someone else has done 1 named this this 1 is my own)**

**Moroi come first**

**dhamphirs come second**

**moroi are precious**

**dhamphirs are worthless**

**but sometimes you have to know**

**when to put yourself first.**

**Shadow kiss battle:**

**All I could see was death **

**and battle**

**there was zero warmth in the air**

**and no laughter to be heard**

**this is whats so evil about strigoi**

**just a few could destroy so many.**

**Because of you vampire academy poem version: **

**I cannot cry because that's **

**weakness in your eyes**

**I saw him break I saw him die**

**I had to learn hard way to never to let it get that far**

**so you should have known better then to lean on me.**

**Hiya review and tell me what your favorite one is! Don't copy! Hope you enjoyed my poems I promise if I write anymore I'll write another poetry fic until then bye bye xoxo Scarlett **


End file.
